


Sucker

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, petra is a baby and jr loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: JR finds out something new about Petra.





	Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> This came from me looking at a screencap of Petra sleeping and for some reason it popped into my head that she sucks her head when she's tired. And it became this.

JR's phone buzzed on her desk. Before she picked it up she already knew what it was going to say.

Petra: Jane, I'm sorry but I have meeting after meeting. I can't meet you for dinner tonight.

Sighing, she put the phone back down. This was the third time this week. Now that the charges against Petra were dropped, the hotel had been getting more business, meaning Petra was busier. Which was good, for Petra. But it meant they hardly saw each other. JR missed Petra.

It wasn't like JR didn't have her own things going on, she had several clients, but she always made sure she was home by a reasonable hour. But Petra, lately it was rare for her to be home before midnight. JR got it, though, Petra was clearly a workaholic, even more so than JR herself.

Then it happened again the next night.

Jane: I miss you, Petra. It's been a while.

Petra: I know. I miss you too. But I've had a huge influx of people planning parties here.

Jane: Tomorrow?

Petra: Yes. Tomorrow. I promise. But it might be late.

Jane: I'll wait up.

And she did. She had ordered food for both of them, but soon realized it was a little premature and had to put the food in the refrigerator. She watched a movie, then got some work done, while she waited for Petra. True to her word, it was about 1am when Petra finally stumbled in.

“I thought you'd be asleep,” Petra said, tossing her purse on the table by the door.

“I said I'd wait up,” JR said. 

Petra rubbed at her forehead and smiled. “You did. I appreciate it.”

“And there's cold Chinese food.”

“Ugh, I'm so hungry.”

While Petra got changed, JR got the Chinese food out. She waited a few minutes, but Petra hadn't come out yet.

“Petra?”

There was no answer. Petra must have fallen asleep. Figures, she looked pretty exhausted. JR walked into Petra's room, expecting a sleeping Petra. What she got instead was a Petra sprawled out on the bed, completely naked.

“...Petra?”

“Jane.”

JR was at a loss for words. She figured it had been about a week since they last had sex and right now that was painfully obvious.

“C'mere,” Petra said, waggling her finger at JR.

JR stupidly stepped forward and before she knew it, she was kneeling over Petra. It had only been a week, but it felt much longer. As she kissed Petra, she could tell Petra felt the same way. It was deep and a little bit forceful.

She could already feel Petra's hand sliding down down her stomach and into her pajama bottoms. Not that she was complaining.

“You're so beautiful,” Petra whispered into JR's ear as she leaned up to nibble on JR's earlobe.

JR hummed, a little bit too distracted by the hand now in her pants. Petra really wasn't wasting any time because her thumb was now brushing against JR's clit. No, it was pressing firmly and it was driving JR crazy. She reached down and did the same to Petra. Petra inhaled sharply and whined.

“See? That's what that's like,” JR said before pressed a soft kiss to Petra's lips.

“I was trying to take it slow, make it romantic.”

“Petra, no offense, but that's stupid. It's the middle of the night and it's been a week.”

Petra conceded. JR knew she was conceded because she immediately slid two fingers into JR. JR sighed contently, feeling like it been longer than a week. She showed her appreciation by doing the exact same thing to Petra. Petra's hips arched up to meet JR's hand and they picked up a rhythm.

They had only been at it for a minute or two but JR was already almost there, embarrassingly close. She looked down at Petra and saw that her eyes were closed, which she assumed was because it felt good. That was what she assumed until she felt Petra's hand go limp and fall away.

“Petra?”

She looked down at Petra again and there was no mistaking it, Petra was definitely asleep. JR quickly removed her hand from Petra and rolled off of her. While slightly frustrated, she didn't blame Petra; she was clearly very tired. And JR didn't take it as an insult. So she pulled the covers up over Petra and kissed her on the cheek.

JR went back into the kitchenette area to put the Chinese food away. When she came back, though, what she saw almost made her squeal. Almost. Petra had curled up into a fetal position and now had her thumb in her mouth. Now, she and JR had been dating for about a month and JR had never seen Petra do this before. Regardless, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Before she could stop herself, she pulled out her phone and took a couple pictures of it. She'd delete those later. But right now, she wanted to enjoy this moment, and she laid on her side on the bed and watched Petra for a moment. She wasn't really sucking on her thumb, it was just in her mouth, but it was still very cute.

“Good night, Petra.”

The next day, Petra had left very early, leaving JR a note saying she had another meeting (also apologizing for falling asleep). JR did too, so she wasn't too offended. It was a long, boring meeting for all of the partners. It was information that could have just been sent through email, so JR wasn't too invested. Instead she scrolled through her phone and came across one of her photos of Petra, with the thumb. She didn't realize she was smiling until one of the partners pointed it out to her.

Afterwards, she had a meeting with a client. Some boring case about trespassing; frankly, after Petra's case, anything else seemed very boring. She faked a smile and told the client she'd do whatever she can yada, yada, yada. Of course she would, she was Jane Ramos.

It was a pretty long day and she was actually home after Petra for once, and she came home to the smell of... something. It wasn't a recognizable smell.

“I made soup,” Petra announced. “Some hearty Czech soup.”

“It smells delicious. What's the occasion?”

“To say I'm sorry for being a jerk.”

“You're not...”

Petra shook her head and came over to take JR's hand, to bring her over to the couch. “I was. I've been flaky and I fell asleep in the middle of sex.”

“Petra, it's not...”

“It is. I've never fell asleep during sex before.”

JR chuckled at her. “Well, I have, and you'd know if it bothered me. Once I fell asleep on top of a girl and she pinched me until I woke up.”

“Oh. Well, thank you for not pinching me.”

“I'd never.” JR leaned over and gave Petra a kiss on the cheek. “Now, let's have some soup.”

Soup was followed by some TV, which was followed by kissing, followed by JR's leg flung over the back of the couch and Petra's head between her legs. Petra said it was to make up for falling asleep, and JR was not complaining.

Petra was a fast learner and had picked up oral sex very quickly. The first time had been a little awkward. Too much staring for JR's taste. And Petra had used too much tongue the first time. But over time, Petra got it. And once she got it, she really got it. JR's hands always went to Petra's hair and the back of her head when they did this and Petra never once complained at how hard JR pulled her hair.

Once again, JR was already very close. And just as she was right there, Petra started slowing down. She didn't stop, but was moving considerably more slowly, and she seemed to be leaning against JR's leg more.

“Petra?”

“...Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

She felt Petra nod, but it seemed unconvincing. She leaned up to look at Petra, who threw her an apologetic look.

“I'm so sorry, Jane, but I'm so tired. I can't keep my eyes open.”

JR felt for her and she reached down and gently stroked Petra's cheek. “Sweetie, it's okay. Let's go to bed.”

“Are you sure? I know you were about to...”

“I'll live. You need to sleep.”

“I came home early to make the soup...”

JR sat up and pulled Petra into a hug. “And that was very sweet. Now, let's go to bed.”

Petra fell asleep almost as soon as she was under the covers, and JR found herself watching her again. She was a very cute sleeper. JR fell asleep shortly after that and woke up after a particularly... spicy dream, only to find Petra in a similar position as the night before, complete with the thumb. And JR found herself smiling again before falling back to sleep.

When JR woke up the next morning, she half expected to find the bed empty again. She did, but she also smelled something.

“Good morning, Jane,” Petra said cheerfully, carrying in a tray of pancakes and fruit and eggs... and a number of other things.

“Good morning, you're in a good mood.”

“Well,” Petra said as she played the tray over JR, “I appreciate you letting me sleep.”

“I'd rather you didn't fall asleep in my crotch,” JR teased. 

The two of them ate breakfast together and it was nice, quiet. JR loved the twins but she was glad they were with Rafael this weekend. They didn't get enough time to do this. Nor did they get enough time to do what they did next. They finally made up for the week plus they hadn't had sex, plus the past to nights where they didn't finish, so to speak.

Petra made it up to her three times, and JR returned that favor three times as well. She would have kept going, but Petra made her stop.

“I'll go to sleep again if we do that anymore,” Petra laughed. She wiped a sweaty strand of hair from her face.

“Fair enough. Hey, uh, Petra?”

Petra hummed and turned to JR, her eyebrows up. JR debating asking her, but she was really curious.

“Did you know you suck your thumb?”

Petra's face fell and JR immediately regretted asking. She shouldn't have asked; Petra hated being asked personal things. She expected Petra to do her typical thing when she was asked a question like that: say “what?” and then lie.

Instead, Petra nodded and said, “yes.”

“What's that about?”

“My mother said I've been doing it since I was a baby; she tried to break me of the habit, such as putting hot sauce on my thumb. And it seemed to stick, but I started doing it again when I came to America. Not a lot. Most of the time I don't do it.”

“So what changed?”

Petra's already flushed face turned even more red. “I do it when I'm tired for one thing...”

“And?”

“When I'm comfortable and feel... safe.” 

Petra's expression was open and vulnerable and JR's heart ached. She leaned forward and kissed Petra, and pulled Petra into a tight hug. Petra relaxed into the hug.

“It's very cute, if it helps.”

Petra mumbled into JR's shoulder and JR chuckled. “I might have to change your contact photo to that.”

Petra jerked into JR's arms. “Please don't.”

JR kissed Petra on the forehead. “I won't. I'm still going to look at those photos, though.”

“That's okay,” Petra said. “Just don't show anyone that. Rafael is the only one who knows I do that.”

“I promise.”

JR smiled all day knowing she was one of the few people who knew Petra's little secret. Not even Jane Villanueva knew it. That made JR smile even more.


End file.
